


Memories of the North

by motetus



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Backstory, Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Aquila remembers his painted tribesman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Eagle Reverse Bang challenge and was claimed by Isis, who wrote the fantastic [Blood Brothers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/536479).


End file.
